Crimson Spartans of Remnant
by Zombiefan100
Summary: After Requiem Fireteam Crimson is sent on another mission to retrieve a forerunner artifact until that artifact sends them to a new world where they have to teach until the UNSC finds them or something else finds them.
1. Fireteam Crimson

Fireteam Crimson

* * *

Name: David Winters

Codename: Arther

Gender: male

Hair color: black

Eye color: blue

Rank: major

Role: leader

Age: 34

Nationality: African American

Spartan ID: 558

Weapons: battle rifle and magnum

Helmet: mark v

Torso: mark vi

Left shoulder: defender

Right shoulder: defender

Forearms: inner plated

Legs: outer plate

Visor: legendary

Armor color: sage

Homeworld: Harvest

* * *

Name: Edward Roads

Codename: Pain Killer

Gender: male

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: brown

Rank: corporal

Role: medic and tech specialist

Age: 23

Nationality: American

Spartan ID: 265

Weapons: carbine and plasma pistol

Helmet: E.O.D.

Torso: E.V.A.

Left shoulder: operator

Right shoulder: operator

Forearms: recruit

Legs: RG-63 counter

Visor: pioneer

Armor color: white and red

Homeworld: Minister

* * *

Name: Scarlet Jackson

Codename: Kukri

Gender: female

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Rank: captain

Role: CQC and mechanic

Age: 25

Nationality: American

Spartan ID: 267

Weapons: shotgun and gravity hammer

Helmet: war master

Torso: orbital

Left shoulder: warrior

Right shoulder: warrior

Forearms: twin plated

Legs: outer plated

Visor: midnight

Armor color: black

Homeworld: Mars

* * *

Name: Jack Riverston

Codename: Tsar

Gender: male

Hair color: brown hair

Eye color: blue eyes

Rank: sergeant

Role: demolitions and pilot

Age: 32

Nationality: Irish

Spartan ID: 540

Weapons: railgun and rocket launcher

Helmet: warrior

Torso: soldier

Left shoulder: commando

Right shoulder: commando

Forearms: GV-09 locking

Legs: LG-50 bulk

Visor: blindside

Armor color: orange and red

Homeworld: Reach

* * *

Codename: Cross

Gender: female

Hair color: brown hair

Eye color: brown eyes

Rank: gunnery sergeant

Role: heavy weapons and weapons specialist

Age: 38

Nationality: American

Spartan ID: 220

Weapons: saw and spartan laser

Helmet: locus

Torso: aviator

Left shoulder: ricochet

Right shoulder: ricochet

Forearms: outer plated

Legs: LG-50 bulk

Visor:N/A

Armor color: black and purple

Homeworld: Mars

* * *

Name: Maria Willson

Codename: Long Shot

Gender: female

Hair color: brown hair

Eye color: green eyes

Rank: private

Role: sniper and scout

Age: 21

Nationality:Canadian

Spartan ID: 854

Weapons: sniper rifle and SMG

Helmet: scout

Torso: gungnir

Left shoulder: soldier

Right shoulder: soldier

Forearms: GV-09 locking

Legs: RG-60 counter

Visor: frost

Armor color: white

Homeworld: Reach

* * *

Name: Nate Willson

Codename: Shocktrooper

Gender: male

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: green

Rank: lieutenant

Role: combat specialist and second in comand

Age: 23

Nationality: Canadian

Spartan ID: 245

Weapons: assault rifle and energy sword

Helmet: recruit

Torso: aviator

Left shoulder: mark VI

Right shoulder: mark VI

Forearms: inner plated

Legs: outer plated

Visor: legendary

Armor color: aqua

Homeworld: Reach

* * *

Symbol

Foreground: Patch

Background: Shield

Primary color: steel

Secondary color:maroon

Background color: silver

Note: on left shoulder piece of every member


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Halo, Halo is property of 343 and RWBY is property of Rooster teeth.**

Prologue

On board a UNSC paris class frigate fireteam crimson were being briefed on the mission they were being sent to. "When planet side you will head to the way point and retrieve the artifact while we distract the covenant above the planet" the captain said the majority of crimson headed to the armory except for the David the team's leader. "Sir what if we fail to complete the mission" David asked "if you fail to complete the mission in time we will be forced to destroy the artifact and the AI with mac rounds understood" the captain said "I understand sir" David said as he joined his team in the armory. Pulling his assault out of the weapon rack Nate the team's combat specialist put his weapon on his back and a magnum at his side. "Really the assault rifle again why don't you pick something else for a change" Jack the team's demolition expert said as he put his spartan laser and his railgun on his back.

"I like the SMG but the assault rifle has an ammo counter besides I'm not the one with a smart AI" Nate said "hey it's not my fault Ali and I make a great team" Jack said as Nate's sister Maria the team's sniper picked up a sniper rifle and SMG. Putting his plasma pistol on his side Edward the team's medic and tech specialist pulled a SMG out of one of the weapon racks. Putting her saw and rocket launcher on her back Cross picked up a large chain gun and loaded it with a fresh drum magazine "a bit of overkill isn't it" Scarlet the team's CQC expert said as she equipped her shotgun and gravity hammer as Cross just gave her the death glare. Equipping his battle rifle and putting his magnum to his side David grabbed his helmet and put it on as the rest of the team did the same and exited the armory to the pelican.

On the ride down the team were preparing for the fight ahead and were preparing themselves "whoever get's the least kills has to buy drinks" Scarlet said "sounds good to me" Nate said. As the back doors opened they saw Promethean soldiers and crawlers attacking nearby marines. Firing her chain gun Cross embedded multiple bullets inside of the crawlers and soldiers. As the spartans jumped out of the pelican it dropped of the warthog it was carrying and Nate drove the mongoose out. "Cross, Jack stay here and guard the pelican, Nate will drive the mongoose and Ed will ride with him, Maria will drive the warthog Scar you ride shotgun I'll operate the turret." David said as everyone did as he said. As fireteam crimson drove towards the objective they saw banshees shooting at phaetons and vise versa. Driving down the hill they saw a phantom lower down to drop troops off "Ed take out that phantom" David said as he jumped off the mongoose and used his thrusters to boost himself up into the phantom.

Firing his SMG and killing the six grunts in the ship Edward pulled out his plasma pistol and overcharged it disabling one of the elites shields and killed it with his SMG. As he pulled out a plasma grenade to throw into the cockpit an elite zealot tried to hit him with it's energy sword making him drop his SMG out of the ship. Kicking the elite in the gut Edward picked up a nearby carbine and threw the plasma grenade into the cockpit. Jumping out of the phantom Edward landed on the back on the mongoose as the grenade went off causing the phantom to crash. Arriving at the objective fireteam crimson exited their vehicles and entered the forerunner structure. Walking through the halls of the structure the spartans encountered no resistance and noticed that none of the forerunner defences were offline.

"Shouldn't this places defenses be online" Edward asked "maybe there are no inside defenses" Scarlet said as they entered the main room they saw the artifact "well that was quick" Scarlet said as she began to walk forward before being stopped by Maria "guys my tracker just lit up" Maria said as everyone raised their weapons "active camouflage!" David said as fourteen elite zealots and one elite general appeared and activated their energy swords except for the general. "You think that's the leader" Nate asked "no shit" Scarlet said as the elites charged at them. Firing her shotgun Scarlet killed one of the elites as another swung their swords making her duck and pull out her knife. Stabbing the elite in the eye Scarlet pulled out her gravity hammer and hit one of the elites in the stomach with the blade and sending another flying off the ledge.

Firing his assault rifle David killed an elites and stabbed another with his knife. Ducking underneath one of the elite's blades David punched it in the gun and kicked it off the ledge. Firing his carbine at the elites Edward was able to kill two before almost being stabbed. Overcharging his plasma pistol Edward fired the weapon into the elites head before killing it with a couple more plasma shots. Shooting her SMG at one of the elites Maria was able to kill it before it was able to reach her. Dodging one of the elite's blades Maria quickly kicked it and then stabbed it in the head.

Pulling out one of his knifes Nate quickly stabbed one of the elites in the neck before charging the general. Pulling out it's energy sword the general activated it revealing a dark red blade. Swinging its sword Nate slid underneath the blade. Firing an entire magnum clip at the elite Nate's pistol finally clicked as the general kicked him of the ledge. Grabbing the ledge Nate held on for dear life as he saw his magnum fall to the bottom before looking up and saw the general raising his energy sword. "Die demon" the general said as a sniper round went through the general's head. Falling to the bottom the general finally hit the ground as Nate looked up and saw Maria holding her hand out to help him up.

Grabbing Maria's hand Nate was pulled up by his younger sister Nate dusted himself off before thanking Maria "thanks sis that's twice you saved my ass" Nate said "not a problem" Maria said as Nate picked up an energy sword. "Let's grab the artifact and get out of here" David said as Edward grabbed the artifact and the team headed outside. Placing the artifact into the back of the warthog David heard gunfire over the comms "sir the lZ's hot right now did you get the artifact yet" Cross said over the comms "we need emediate assistance" Alison the teams AI said over the comms. Yes we got the artifact and are on our way back" David said as the teams got back on their vehicles.

Firing the turret at the ghosts that started chasing them David was able to take one out as Edward disabled the other one with his plasma pistol making it fly off the side of the cliff. Driving towards the checkpoint they felt the ground shift as they saw the ship they were on explode "crap what are we gonna do now" Nate asked "we need to get to the star of eternity and get the hell out of here" Edward said as they saw the pelican being under fire. Cross was mainly dealing with the elites while Jack was mainly using a assault rifle to kill his targets.

Running over three grunts with the mongoose Edward and Nate jumped off the mongoose and started to fire their weapons at the covenant. Driving over a ramp the warthog landed on four grunts and one elite as Maria and Scarlet jumped out and David stayed on the turret. Grabbing one of the grunts needlers Nate shoved it into the grunts head and kicked it too another group of grunts before the needler blew up. As the fireteam held off the the covenant forces another phantom came in and dropped off an elite ultra and two hunters "hunters!" David said as they rolled out of the way of one of the hunters beems.

Charging towards the hunters Nate was hit by one of their shields and was sent through a garage door. Sliding between the hunters legs Jack pulled out a frag grenade and shoved it into the hunters back before jumping away from it and letting the grenade kill it. Recovering from the blow Nate looked up and saw an old cyclops without any weapons or tools 'hello beautiful' Nate thought as he climbed into the cockpit. Activating the cyclops it's inside heads up display came to life as it stood up. Walking towards the door Nate used the cyclops' strength to break the door open catching the attention of the hunter. Slamming his fists together Nate ran towards the hunter as it charged it's cannon.

Grabbing the hunters shield Nate punched the hunter so hard that it's body went flying off the shield. Throwing the shield to the side Nate stomped on the hunters head before he walked towards the hunter that fired it's cannon at Nate causing the cyclops' right arm to be torn off. Ignoring the damage Nate ran towards the hunter and stomped it's head in before punching it's back killing it. Exiting the cyclops Nate saw the rest of his team dealing with the elite ultra. Ducking underneath the blade Cross punched the elite in the gut before being sliced in the chest by the elite's energy sword severely injuring her.

Jumping on top of the elite Scarlet pulled out her knife and stabbed the ultra in the neck killing it. Helping Cross onto her feet Edward carried Cross over to the pelican as the rest of crimson entered the pelican with the artifact and the vehicles. As the pilot took off the pelican ascended the artifact began to glow orange and opened a slip space portal behind the pelican. As the pelican shook Nate fell out of the pelican and into the portal before being joined by the pelican.

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and here is a preview on what's to come.**

 **"Is that a robot" Nate heard as he opened his eyes and saw four girls standing over him.**


	3. Chapter 1:Strange New World

**A/N: Hello I have two thing to address first is when does this take place, the answer is the day after the season finale of volume 1 and the second thing is which should Nate have ODST or recruit armor. I don't own RWBY or Halo, Halo is owned by 343 and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter 1: Strange New World

As the pelican got dragged through the portal fireteam crimson could feel how violently the ship shook before exiting the portal. Falling out of the sky the pilot tried to keep the pelican steady but failed as the ship crashed into a forest below. As the dust settled Jack got up and looked outside and saw a lush green forest that was more beautiful than the forests on reach. Walking out of the pelican Jack saw the warthog was surprisingly intact and the mongoose was the same. Inspecting the pelican Jack noticed that it took no damage even though it wasn't meant for slip space. Pulling out his AI chip a hologram of Alison popped up "Ali where are we?" Jack asked "I already checked my database this planet's signatures match no known colony" Alison said. "What about Nate, did he make it" Jack asked "his signatures say he's alright" Alison said as Jack put her back into his helmet.

Walking back into the pelican Jack stepped saw the rest of crimson waking up "everyone alright" David asked "yep I'm good" Scarlet said as she cracked her neck "I'm good" Maria said "I'm fine" Edward said as they heard Cross cough. Releasing the harness that held Cross to her seat and placed her on the ground. Opening his medical pack Edward quickly looked through his bag and found the bio-foam. Pulling out a bio-foam canister Edward lifted the injector and placed it in Cross' wound. As the bio-foam filled Cross' wound a breath of fresh air came into her lungs letting her breath.

Checking the pilot's pulse David couldn't find any signs of life. Walking out of the pelican the team saw the beautiful green forest around them. "Jack can I speak to you" Edward asked "yeah what is it" Jack said "look I'm not gonna sugar coat it, if we don't get Cross to a hospital or something she will die" Edward said "that's a no go Ali said we're not on a human colony so I don't think there will be any hospitals besides I thought you gave her the bio-foam" Jack said. "Bio-foam doesn't work like that it only lasts a limited time and the tools I have aren't meant to treat energy sword wounds" Edward said "what about the bio-foam injectors" Jack asked "they're malfunctioning for some reason I think the artifact has something to do with it" Edward said as some bushes started to move. Pulling out their weapons crimson aimed their guns at the bushes as the rest of the bushes around them started to move as large black creature came out of the bushes.

* * *

Nate's location

* * *

Hitting the ground hard Nate could tell that a man wearing a thousand pound armor made a large crater just by looking at his left and right. Laying his head back Nate closed his eyes and let out a sigh "first Reach, then Mombasa, then Requiem and now this" Nate said as he heard footsteps. "Is that a robot?" Nate heard someone say as he opened his eyes and saw four girls standing on the edge of the crater above him. The youngest looking had silver eyes, short black hair with red streaks and a red hood. The next had white hair in an off centered ponytail and light blue eyes. The girl next to her had long black hair with a bow on top of her head and amber eyes. The last girl had very long bright gold hair and lilac eyes, from the looks of their outfits they looked like your everyday schoolgirls.

"It don't look like one of the robots at atlas" the white haired girl said "were did it come from" the black haired girl said. As Nate tried to get up he was unable to move meaning he was stuck "it looks like it's still active" the white haired girl said "I'm not a robot you know" Nate said shocking the girls "it's a person" the blonde haired girl said "yes and a very stuck person, can any of you lift a thousand pounds" Nate asked. "Here let me help you out of there" the blonde haired girl said as she lifted him out of the ground with ease surprising Nate that an unenhanced human was able to lift up a spartan vi with ease. Standing up Nate saw a large white tower in front of him with what looked like a room at the top and looked down to see the four girls looking at him in awe.

"Where am I?" Nate asked "you're at beacon academy" the young girl said "and which colony is this on" Nate asked. "What's a colony?" the blonde haired girl asked "yeah a colony, don't you know what a colony is?" Nate asked "no we don't know what you're talking about" the black haired girl said "is there someone here I can speak to that's in charge" Nate asked. "Yeah we can take you to Ozpin" the red haired girl said as Nate followed them into the building. Going up the elevator the red haired girl couldn't help but stare at the mans armor and weapons. As the elevator doors opened Nate saw a middle aged man with white hair wearing a black suit, shaded specles and a green scarf with a cross on it. "Hello Ruby I see you have our guest with you" the man said "yes sir he wanted to talk with you" the red haired girl who Nate now knew as Ruby said "thank you for bringing him to me you are dismissed" Ozpin said as the four girls left the room.

Walking towards the man Nate saw the man get up and grab a cane he obviously didn't need in order to walk. As the man approached Nate the man extended his hand out "hello I am professor Ozpin headmaster of this academy and you are?" the man asked "Nate Wilson of the UNSC" Nate said as he shook the mans hand. "I can tell by your armor that you aren't from Remnant" Ozpin said "no sir I'm not" Nate said "if I may ask what is the UNSC?" Ozpin asked "the UNSC is a military organization that originated on earth and expanded to other planets" Nate said. "How did you get here" Ozpin asked "my team and I were sent to retrieve an artifact, when we were leaving the planet with the artifact it activated and sent us through a slip space portal, somehow I was able to survive being thrown through it without the proper equipment" Nate said.

"What about your team did they make get dragged in with you" Ozpin asked "yes they did, that's why I wanted to speak with someone in charge so I can get some help finding them" Nate asked "alright I'll help you find them" Ozpin said as he picked up a flat black triangle with a golden diamond shape on it. As the professor opened it Nate saw multiple cameras showing a lush green forest and on one of the cameras was his team surrounded by dark creatures "that's them right there" Nate said "it looks like they've engaged the Grimm" Ozpin said "I need to go help them" Nate said "I'll send Glynda with you" Ozpin said.

* * *

Fireteam crimson's location

* * *

Firing her shotgun at one of the Grimm Scarlet pumped her weapon and saw it was empty. Pulling out her gravity hammer Scarlet smashed one of the Grimm over the head with it before stabbing another one with the blade. Firing her rifle the bullet from the gun ripped one of the Grimm in half. As one of the Grimm leaped at Maria before being shot in the head with a carbine "I got your back" Edward said as one of the Grimm appeared behind Edward. Pulling out her SMG Maria unloaded an entire clip into the beast "same here" Maria said, "We're running out of ammo fast!" Jack said as he threw his spartan laser to the side and pulled out his railgun"we'll be out of ammo if these things keep coming" David said as he pulled out his magnum.

Popping out the plasma cell Edward reached for another one but was unable to find it. Putting his carbine on his back Edward pulled out his plasma pistol and started firing the pistol at the Grimm. "Ali what are the odds we survive this" Jack asked "I've already calculated the odds and the percent of us living through this is forty five percent" Alison said as one of the Grimm leaped at Jack. Preparing himself for the worst the Grimm was suddenly shot in the head with an assault rifle "Nate?" Jack said as he looked at were the bullet came from and saw Nate holding his assault rifle. "Did you guys miss me?" Nate asked as another one of the Grimm appeared behind him "watch out" Maria yelled as the creature was blown to the side with a purple blast.

Confused by the sudden blast of energy the group saw a woman with blonde hair, green eyes wearing a black, white and purple outfit with a black cape and glasses. "Thanks Glynda" Nate said as he fired the remaining shots into the remaining Grimm and put DMR on his back. Running towards his team Nate hugged his sister in releaf "thank god you're okay" Nate said as he let go "hey it'll take a lot more than those things to kill me" Maria said as Nate saw Cross in the pelican. Kneeling next to Cross Nate saw her turn her head towards him "hey Cross you hanging in there" Nate asked "yeah I'm hanging in there" Cross said as Nate pulled out his energy sword "thought you might want to add this to your sangelli collection" Nate said "you keep it, I think it suits you" Cross said as Nate put the handle at his side.

Walking outside Nate saw the rest of fireteam crimson talking to Glynda Goodwitch and David walking towards him. "Thanks for saving us Nate we owe you one" David said as the two spartans shaked hands "it was no problem sir" Nate said "we've talked to Goodwitch and we've agreed to meet with this Ozpin person, but we can't leave the pelican here and it'll take three minutes for Scar to repair it" David said. As Scarlet repaired the pelican Edward sat inside the pelican and watched over Cross while Nate and Jack were outside. "So where do you think we are" Jack asked "not sure I mean we could be in the Andromeda galaxy for all I know" Nate said as he turned his energy sword on and off "doesn't that drain the energy" Jack asked "nah" Nate said "hey is that a crack in your visor" Jack asked. Taking off his helmet Nate looked at his helmet's visor and saw there was a large crack on the right side "how did I not notice this?" Nate asked "the inside of your helmet keeps you from seeing any cracks, better than the gen one armor the twos and threes use" Jack explained.

Jumping down from the left wing Scarlet signaled Jack over "what is it Scar" Jack asked "can you get your little friend to scan the pelican to make sure I have it all repaired" Scarlet said as Jack pulled out Alison's AI chip and a hologram of Alison popped up. Alison was a green female with long hair wearing an UNSC navy working uniform (halo ce) with ONI symbol on the right side of her chest. Pulling up a holographic terminal Alison scanned the ship and saw it was fully repaired "besides some scratches here and there it seems fine" Alison said as Jack put her chip back into his helmet. "Alright we're good to go" Scarlet said as fireteam crimson entered the pelican and Jack entered the cockpit. Turning the engines on Jack heard the pelican come to life "alright drive the warthog to the back Nate" Jack said over the comms.

Jumping into the warthog's driver seat Nate drove the warthog over to the pelican and latched it onto the back "alright it's all strapped in we're ready to go" Nate said as fireteam crimson entered the pelican and Nate followed Goodwitch to the bullehead. As fireteam crimson's pelican landed at beacon the back doors opened and Edward saw a medical team. Helping Cross over the medical team took Cross to a ambulance ship as Edward followed. "Don't worry about your friend she's in good hands, if you'll follow me I'll take you to Ozpin" Goodwitch said as she took the rest of crimson to Ozpin. As they entered Ozpin's office and greeted Ozpin "now I presume you have many questions" Ozpin said "no we don't Glynda answered most of our questions but we'll be happy to answer any of yours" David said "so what do you want to ask" Ozpin asked.

"Alright first off where are you from" Ozpin asked "well we're all from different planets but our point of origin is earth" "I see, Nate said something about the UNSC are you soldiers of this military organization" Ozpin asked "yes, we're spartans to be exact" "spartans?" Ozpin asked "spartans are physically augmented soldiers who are the best of the best in the UNSC" David explained "now then do you have a way back to were you're from" Ozpin asked "no sir we don't the pelican doesn't have a slipspace drive so we can't get back to earth without running out of fuel" David said "I see now I presume that you don't plan on staying correct" Ozpin asked. "Correct sir" David said "well since you'll be stuck here for awhile I would like to offer you all a position at this school" Ozpin said "a positions sir?" David asked "yes a position to teach at this fine academy until you can find a way back" Ozpin said as David turned to his team "what do you guys think" David asked "I think we should take the offer it'll take awhile until we can find a way off this planet" Nate said "I agree, I mean even if Scar and Ed work together to make something that'll reverse the effects of the artifact we won't be able to get it finished for awhile" Jack said.

"Besides we might not be even in the milky way" Nate said "I agree with Nate I mean he's almost never wrong" Scarlet said "same here even when we were ODSTs he always made the best decisions" Maria said "then it's settled" David said as he turned to Ozpin "we'll work for you, when do we start" David asked "when your friend is fully treated you'll begin teaching, now what are all of your specialties?" Ozpin asked. "Nate, Cross and Scarlet are our teams best fighters, Jack is our munitions experts, Edward is our medical officer, Maria is an expert marksman an I am a very skilled strategist" David said "I see, Nate, Cross and Scarlet will assist Professor Goodwitch while Jack will assist Professor Port, Jack will assist Professor Napalm, Edward will assist Professor Peach, Maria will assist Professor Dranov and David will assist Professor Monsoon" Ozpin said.

* * *

UNSC Star of Eternity

* * *

"Sir something happened to crimson's pelican" one of the ship's operators said "what happened" the ship's asked "I don't know a slip space portal opened behind them and now they're gone" another operator said "SIR SLIP SPACE SIGNATURES ARE APPEARING!" one of the operators yelled "where at" the captain asked "ON US SIR!" the operator said as half of the ship was engulfed by a slip space portal and closed leaving the front half of the ship floating in space with covenant forces closing in.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm really glad that you are enjoying it so far and don't worry I'll be getting an editor to fix the grammer.**


	4. Update

Hi guys, sorry that I'm taking awhile with the next chapter but I've been busy with a lot of things in real life and I'm out of town without the files so I can' work on it until the 5th of July, another reason is because I felt like I was going the wrong way with having Crimson go through initiation so instead I'm having a chapter diving into a part of Nate, Jack and Maria's backstory and showing how the team is settling into Remnant until they can either find a way back or someone with a ship can find them. I hope you all understand.


	5. Chapter 2: First Day on the Job

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry this took so long I´ve just been really busy with stuff like school and such but I can finally upload this chapter so hurray! I don't own RWBY or Halo, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Halo is owned by 343 and Microsoft.**

Chapter 2: First day on the job

A couple of days after fireteam Crimson arrived on remnant Edward would´ve spent his free time with David to get the pelican´s radio working, meanwhile Nate would be walking the halls of Beacon each step making a small thud, behind him a young fifteen year old girl with red and black hair named Ruby sneakily following him, she would seem in awe at the sight of his armor and the DMR on his back and the energy sword on his side.

He would make his way to the shooting range as he activates the training holograms, down the range a hologram of a destroyed building appears along with holograms of grimm walking around as they all look at him, Ruby looks at the difficulty of the targets seeing it would be at the maximum setting as Nate raises his DMR towards the grimm firing off shots with pinpoint accuracy, as Ruby watches this she witnesses as he dispatches of the holograms with ease before the last one appeared in front of him, she witnesses as he pulls out his energy sword slicing the hologram in half as the buzzer rings.

She looks at the scoreboard as his name appears in 3rd of scores being below Pyrrha and Yang due to missing a couple of shots, she looks at it in awe as he walks out, she would just stare at his weapons especially the energy sword on his leg "Uh, are you okay?" he asks waving his hand in front of her face "what is that?!" Ruby shouts in excitement pointing at his energy sword as Nate looks down at it taking it off his leg ¨Oh this, this is one of my weapons, it´s called the type one energy sword.¨ he says turning it on the blue blade igniting as Ruby almost drools at the sight of it Nate snapping his fingers in front of her face "Uh you're spacing out a lot are you okay?" he asks as Ruby shakes her head "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a big nut for weapons" Ruby says giving a nervous laugh as Nate chuckles at the young huntress.

Meanwhile in the Emerald Forest Maria would be hiding under a pile of leafs "Tsar you know these leave won't help me hide from the grimm right?" she says through the radio looking around through her scope "Oh I never said it would, I was just wondering if you would actually cover yourself in leaves Long Shot." Jack says as he chuckles moving through the woods with Scarlet slowly making their way to the previous crash sight to look for anything they might've missed before leaving "To be fair your armor is pure white so it is your own fault for listening to him." Scarlet says as Jack looks back at her "Did you just agree with me?" he asks chuckling "Nevermind I take back what I said." Scarlet says as Jack laughs under his helmet.

"You know you guys can´t live without me." Jack says as Scarlet chuckles "That has to be your only good joke." Scarlet says as Jack glares at her through the helmet "Why are you so mean to me, you're breaking my heart." Jack says as he puts a hand on his chest Scarlet pushing past him and bumping him in the shoulder as he chuckles as he follows her to the crash sight while Maria stands up letting the leaves fall off her armor as she runs ahead of them staying on the high ground as she slights onto her knees looking through the scope at the crash sight, seeing about ten men wearing black and white hoods with grey masks holding pistols, SMGs and what look like machetes searching the sight for scrap "Tsar, Kurkri we have some possible hostiles searching what we left behind, they're armed, it also doesn't look like they've found the radio piece we came here for." Maria says through the radio as Jack and Scarlet kneel down in the bushes watching them. Jack would zoom in as he looks at what they're holding most being UNSC tech but one of the objects would be an active camo module "They found an active camouflage, let's stop these guys." Jack says standing up and walking over to them before Scarlet could even stop him "damnit jack." She mutters to herself as he walks up to the guys shouting out "hey what are you all doing with my…." he says before a bullet bounces off his helmet, he slowly looks at the one who shot at him as the rest aim their weapons at him "okay first of all, rude, second off whoever shot is getting two rounds from my railgun, now." he says pulling out his railgun as he starts charging it as they open fire the bullets barely denting his armor as he raises the weapons firing a shot as it goes through one of their stomachs, he then charges it again a sniper bullet going through one of their heads as they scatter quickly.

Jack aims the weapon at the one holding the active camo as he fires a shot separating his arm from his body as they run except for one who was stupid enough to keep firing at Jack, but before he could fire a shot the guy would get hit in the side with Scarlet's gravity hammer hitting a crate as he begins to crawl away towards his gun only for Scarlet to slam the blade of the hammer into his back killing him. "Think we went a little too far?" Maria asks through comms "Yeah maybe, but we got the job done." Scarlet says resting her hammer on her shoulders as she chuckles walking to one of the crates and looking inside shaking her head "junk." she says before looking in another "nope." she says walking to each box shaking her head at each before looking in another kicking it over as ammo and grenades spill out "found some good stuff." she says as Jack looks at it "alright good, now clean it up dipshit." he says as Scarlet glares at him growling a little before stuffing the ammo back into the case.

"Alright Longshot, bring the warthog." Jack says over the comms, after a while Maria pulls up in the warthog jumping out as they start to load the back up with the crates tying them down with rope, all three get on the warthog as it drives off towards Beacon with the supplies. Meanwhile in Beacon's med bay Cross would be holding up a screen on it a picture of her and Scarlet on Mars before they joined the UNSC, she smiles as she looks at Scarlet who was making a peace sign with her hand, she closes her eyes remembering that day like a dream, Scarlet was a lot less of a hot head and didn't have an interest in knives, Cross was different she let herself show her happiness and smiled more, but now they're different now they've seen war and death right in front of them. She turns the screen off as she takes a deep breath placing it on the table next to her.

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long I was busy with a ton of stuff so thank you for waiting.**


	6. Chapter 3: Past Memories

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get the last chapter out, hopfully I can get this one out faster, Halo is owned by 343 and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter 3: Past memories

Reach

In a small farmhouse in the farmlands of Reach a young Maria would be staring out the window at the Covenant cruiser made it's way towards the area of their home, meanwhile upstairs Nate would be gathering his stuff grabbing as much of his things as he can and stuffing them into a bag while Jack who was over while his parents were out in the city helped him and Nate's elder sister Ashley who had black hair with red highlights and blue eyes as Maria walks upstairs "it's getting closer guys hurry up." she says seeming extremely worried as Ashley grabs two bags and Nate grabs his own "don't worry, mom said some of dad's friends were on their way here." he says as they hear his mother in the kitchen "kids get in here now they're almost here!"

As they ran into the living room Nate's mother runs up to them with a M6C magnum at her side putting her hands on Maria and Ashley's shoulders "do you have everything?" she asks as they nod "what about my parents?" Jack asks as Nate's mother looks at him seeming worried for the young man and her own children "don't worry we'll meet them at the evactation point." she says as Jack nods, as they get Nate's mother stands up they hear something pass overhead along with the sounds of gunfire and an looks at her before the four of them get pushed back by her the part of the house his mother was standing going down.

As the dust settled Jack looks at where Nate's mother was seeing her burried under the rubble of the house nearby a crashed phantom would burn as a Brute Chieftan crawls out of the wreckage with a gravity hammer in hand along with two unarmed Brutes. Looking around Jack sees the magnum Nate's mother had, grabbing it Jack fires at the chieftan the rounds denting it's armor as it laughs only for the last bullet to be lodged into it's eye making it howl in pain. Engraged the brute lunges at Jack raising it's hammer in the air as it slams it down towards Jack but instead of making impact an armored robotic hand grabs the handle stopping it inches towards his face.

Looking to the left Jack saw a Spartan wearing green and white gen 1 armor holding back the hammer of the Brute before ripping the hammer out of it's hands and delievering a spinning kick straight to it's jaw knocking out a couple of it's teeth. Looking at the spartan the two other brutes charge toward him before one recieved a round to the side of the head and the other one being grabbed from behind and piledrived into the ground hard enough to snap it's neck by another spartan this one wearing green and red armor with a kukri on her left shoulder pad.

As the Brute Chieftan charged the spartan before being hit with the bottom of the gravity hammer's handle in the gut. Dropping the hammer the spartan pulled out a knife ducking under the Brute's fist stabbing it twice in the gut before stabbing it in the neck. Gurgling on it's own blood the Brute grabs the spartan trying to kill him with it's last breath starting to try and crush him before being stabbed in the back of the head by the other spartan's kukri.

As the body fell the spartan stood up looking over at the young adults through his gold visor "are you four okay?" he says as the four of them nod the female spartan yelling "Alpha we have wounded." She said as she lifted up the rubble throwing it to the side as she picked her up in a bridal carry "take her to the pelican Rose asap, the rest of you follow me it's still not safe out there." he says as Rose runs out along with Alpha and the rest follow into a pelican where Nate's mother layed on a gurny her legs all busted up as a black and aqua spartan puts preasure on a wound on her side "where's the damn biofoam!?" she yells. Nate, Ashley and Maria kneel down next to their bleeding out mother as she slowly reaches up putting her hand on Ashley's face.

"Ashley, look after your brother and sister, Nate, Maria be nice to Ashley and listen to what she says." their mother says as they tear up "mom please don't leave us." Maria says tearing up as their mother's breathing slowed to a halt Rose coming back with the biofoam as her eyes closed and her arm fell to the ground. Maria burst out into tears as Nate held Rose and Jack placed his hand on Maria's shoulder, Rose looked at the mother's dead body dropping the biofoam in shock as the ship flied away. Covering her body with a blanket Rose looks at the four near the back of the pelican as they look out "poor things, they must be suffering from the loss right now,wish I was faster Whisper."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, everything was scattered about when we got into the fight with that phantom." She says sighing as Nate would still be rubbing Ashley's back as she hugs herself, Maria would be hugging Jack with her face burried into his chest as he looks at Nate "hey man I'm so sorry for..." he says before being cut off by him "I know, just save it." He says as he looks outside the window witnessing the cruiser glassing the fields.

New Mombasa

On board a UNSC Paris class Heavy Frigate Nate would be loading magazines his armor being the standard black and white ODST armor, Jack would have black and orange ODST armor with two dragons on each sides of the helmet and the word BOOM! on the chest piece, Maria would have a camo pattern on her armor and Ashley would have black and blue armor, they all would be standing around a table and stare at the hologram coming from the table. "So we're going down there to aid in civilian evacuation." Jack says as he leans against the table looking closely at the evacuation center. "If we do this right Jack we can save a lot of lives." Ashley says as she points to a building "Maria, you'll provide over-watch and watch our backs here. Jack you will set up explosives along these key choke points, if they can block it off after they've been triggered, I'll cover the civilians with Nate near the entrance." She says as the lights start flashing red and the three of them walk towards the weapon rack. Nate would grab a battle rifle along with a magnum, Maria would take her sniper rifle and SMG, Jack takes his assault rifle and grenade launcher as Ashley collects her shotgun and pistol.

Stepping into their pods the doors closing as they slowly get spinned around and lowered down eventually being dropped down towards the surface as the Solemn Penance comes into view "It's been a long time since I've seen one of those." Nate says. As the pods get closer a slip space portal would open as the Solemn Penance flies into it knocking Nate's pod into Ashley's eventually her pod would land in a building going crashing into the basement. After a couple of hours Ashley slowly wakes up hearing banging on her door along with muffled voices on the other side. Looking through the windows of the pod seeing Nate, Jack and Maria holding a crowbar as she tries to pry the door open.

"Step back." Ashley says over comms as they do so as the door pops off. As the rain entered the pod Nate reached in as he pulled his elder sister out by her hand "you alright sis?" Maria asks as Ashley rubs the top of her helmet "don't worry about me Maria, what's the status on the mission?" Ashley asks as she pulls out her shotgun from the pod "after we found the evacuation building abandoned we came here on a gause hog, we're on our way to a pelican we saw at the police station now that we've found you, unfortionately Jack will have to fly it." Nate says as Jack punches his shoulder. Walking out of the small crater Nate hopped into the passenger seat while Ashley gets in the passenger's seat, Maria gets on the turret and Jack sits on the back as they start making their way to the police station. As they pulled up to the police station Nate, Maria and Jack would step out as Ashley jumps on the turret "you guys go in, I'll hold anything off that comes this way."

While the others made their way through the station Ashley would slowly turn the turret surveying the area as she listens to the distant gunfire sweat going down her face as her heart beats fast her breathing speeding up before a spike hits the shield of the turret. Turning the turret Ashley saw a large group of Brutes Grunts and Jackals marching towards her firing at her. Grabbing both of the handles Ashley aims straight at the group pulling the trigger the turret unleashes a fury of bullets was sent towards the horde of enemies tearing through them as moth of the rounds hit the shield of the turret and her shoulder plates. "You three hurry up in there we've got hostiles out here!" she yells through comms as Nate takes cover behind a desk plasma bolts whizing past his head "we're a little busy here!" Nate shouts as Maria fires a round off into a brute's head "go help her we'll get to the pelican!" She shouts to him as a grenade fires into the middle of the group of grunts going off once Nate started sprinting towards the exit knocking a jackal off the stairs by bursting through the door and sending it to the bottom floor firing three rounds into the second.

Making his way down the stairs a spike landed into Nate's leg before he turned around firing six shots into a brute dropping it before ripping the spike out of his leg and limping down the stairs and towards the front entrance. Making his way outside Nate witnessed Ashley mow down wave after wave of covenant the front of the barrel starting to turn red from the heat. Raising his battle rifle Nate started firing into their heads missing a couple of shots as a blast of green plasma hit the warthog flipping it and knocking Nate back and Ashley out of it. Getting up Ashley looked through her cracked helmet as she reached for her shotgun a Brute stomped onto Ashley's arm breaking it with a loud crunch making her scream in pain before being kicked onto her back. Looking up at the Chieftan holding a gravity hammer it laughed as she watched it raise the hammer through her visor but before it could bring it down Nate jumped onto it's back stabbing it in the shoulder and being thrown into a nearby car.

Slowly walking towards him the Brute roared at Nate flipping the hammer to the bladed side. Taking off his helmet the brute slowly crushed it the glass of the visor. Pulling out her magnum Ashley fired two rounds into the brute's back before jamming, slowly turning to her the brute walked towards her while grinding the hammer across the ground. Getting on her hands and knees Ashley tried to stand but instead got sent flying into the wall by the shockwave of the hammer her visor breaking as her ribs shatter piercing her lungs as blood comes out of her mouth spraying onto her helmet as she slams into a wall. Pulling out the knife in it's shoulder the brute stared down at her as she groaned in pain barely even hanging onto dear life. Turning to face Nate the brute sees him holding a spike grenade in his hand as he breathed heavily.

Running towards him the brute raised it's hammer as Nate charged to it slamming the grenade into it's neck and rolling to the side watching as the brute slams it's hammer into the ground letting go of it and trying to reach for the grenade until it goes off sending out spikes into his body and ripping his head from his body. Standing up Nate runs over to his bleeding out sister rolling her onto her back as he held her into his arms "oh god please no, please Ash hang in there." Nate pleads as tears fill his eyes as Ashley smiles softly "you always were the emotional one little bro, I'm sorry I won't stick around for much longer." she says before coughing up the blood from her filling lungs her breathing becoming slower and weaker "don't say that, please god not you too." he says as tears run down his face Ashley places a hand on his shoulder "take care of them for me will ya?" she says before her breathing stops her arm going limp as Nate shakes his head his grip on her tightening "no, no no no, not her too, please god not her too!" he shouts as her hugs his elder sister's lifeless bodies not letting go even when he hears a pair of heavy footsteps of two hunters.

As the hunters charge up their beams a light covers them before the guns of a pelican tear through their armor orange blood splattering onto Nate's back. Landing closeby Jack gets out of the cockpit running out with Maria as she takes her helmet off throwing it on the ground as they got close tears filling her eye as she stops in her tracks watching his brother holds their sister in his arms Jack walks up to them looking down at the sight in front of him his fists tightening as his breaths shake "damnit, why didn't we get here sooner." he whispers to himself.

An hour later the three of them would be in the pelican with Jack driving, Nate and Maria would be in the back with Ashley's body being covered by a cloth. Holding her helmet in his hands Nate stares down at it his breaths shaking as he closes his eyes pressing his foarhead against the helmet as Ashley holds the barrel of her rifle the butt of it resting on the ground as she sighs her eyes red from crying.


	7. Physical Descriptions

**A/N: So guess who just messed up with not describing how my characters look fully, crap anyways I'm doing this so you have a better image of these characters and I have also decided to recolor some of their hair.**

* * *

David: Shaved head, black beard across face, blue eyes, scar on left side of lip and left eyebrow. 

Edward: Combed up blonde hair shaved on the sides, goatee, brown eyes, tan skin, Hermes staff tattooed on left side of neck. 

Scarlet: Crimson red hair in ponytail (recolored), Brown eyes, scar over nose, lip and left eye, tally marks tattooed over left eyebrow, teardrop tattooed under right eye. 

Cross: Brown shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes, diagonal scar across face, scar over lip. 

Jack: Short brown mohawk, blue eyes, flaming skull tattooed on left side of head, three dice tattooed on right side of head, soul patch. 

Maria: White short hair (recolored), green eyes, clear smooth pale skin, dead white right eye. 

Nate: Black combed up hair (recolored), green eyes, five o'clock shadow, scar over right eye, scar across cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: I would also like to make a special announcement, I have decided to write a prequel story of Fireteam Crimson on Requiem to explain certain things I shouldn't focus on too much in this story, this story will be named Crimson Requiem.**


	8. Announcement

In the following days I will be resetting this story for two reasons, one for a better story and two for some well needed fixes


End file.
